Dance, Challenge and Success
by angel tetsu 0308
Summary: Please take a time to read it and it contains gender-bend, OOC, AU and OC the main pairing is Akakuro.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own KNB

Warning wrong grammar and OC

Prolugue/Chapter 1

In Teiko University, you will see a transfer student in front of the class.

A Teacher speak and said "class! Today we have a new student! Please show yourself!" in a happy tone but before the new student introduce itself the students in there begin to whisper

Girl 1 "this is impossible!"

Girl 2 "Yeah! This the first section!"

Girl 3 "there is a rule that no transfer student is allow in this section"

Guy 1 "she is cute"

Guy 2 and 3 "yeah"

But then the teacher speak and said "you must be wondering that a transfer student is here well because she ace the entrance exam and again please introduce yourself to them Ms. Kuroko"

Kuroko speak and said "Hi! My name is Kuroko Tetsuna" in a monotone voice but was enough to melt down the heart of the guys

The Teacher said "ok! You will seat next to Midorima-san" then a guy with green haired raise his hand, Kuroko saw it and begin to walk to the green haired boy

Midorima started the conversation and said "Hello" in a calm voice

Kuroko replied and said "hi" in a monotone voice, then there's silence

(6 months later)

Kuroko has 2 friends now and join the clubs name basketball and akido and is a student council president.

Midoroma is a friend of Kuroko and join the clubs name Akido and Library club and is a vice president

Aomine is a friend with Kuroko and join a club name basketball

Then a year later Kuroko's friends is not attending the school anymore the cause is unknown to Kuroko yet but faith is not done with Kuroko yet and this where her new adventure begin

_A/N: please review and i know that this chapter is not base on the tittle but in a few chapters you will understand..._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: KNB is not mine

Warning: Wrong grammar, and OC

Chapter 2

Everyone knew Kuroko Testsuna in Teiko high until now because of her beauty, and intelligence but Kuroko is a lonely girl because her 2 friends aren't attending school anymore, well everyone wants to be friends with her but Kuroko know that they all want to be popular, Kuroko graduated recently .

In her house Kuroko saw a Familiar boy then the boy saw her as the boy smirk at Kuroko, Kuroko heard her Father started a conversation.

Kuroko's Father "Tetsuna, this is your fiancé Tora, son of my friend and my business partner"

Kuroko whisper at her father " Father! I agree to help you at your business but I will not agree to have a fiancé"

Her father question Kuroko and said "why? Give me a good reason why I will back off the engagement"

Kurokoreplied to her father "because he is an idiot" in a cold tone, you could see the boy widen his eyes in a second then again the boy smirk

Her father said "that is not a reason! You see Tora is popular at his school and everyone is willing to be his girlfriend"

Kuroko mumbled "not me" and added "Father I have a bet if I bring our company to the top 10, please back off the engagement"

Her father let a smile and said "deal, _but if will not last until 3 months you lose_" then her father walk outside to guide his visitors and that evening Kuroko run outside and entered a park.

_What will Kuroko discover within that park? the new adventure a waits her _

_A/N: for those who are asking why Kuroko run outside and entered a park because her mind is spinning what will she do in order to bring their company to the top 10 in other words she needed some fresh air anyway please review and thank you for supporting me… (thank you for correction me WinteRabbit-chan) **i**** edit it because i have a plan **_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: KNB is not mine

Warning: Wrong grammar and OC

Chapter 3

Kuroko is now on the park then her feet begin to take her in crowded place, she saw a familiar colour hairs as she walk closer to the front so she can see better but once she is there, her eyes begin to wide as she saw her former friends namely Midorima and Aomine but was shock more when she saw they were dancing along with 6 people. After a few minutes the music is finally stop then the announcer begin to talk and said "ladies and gentleman the generation of miracles beat the best of the best group" then he crowd begin to cheer then the announcer added "now let's pick a lucky guess to be with the winners, the generation of miracles!" not so long after the announcer finish his sentence the crowd begin to make noise like this:

Girl 1 "pick me"

Girl 2 "no pick me!"

Girl 3 "kyaah! Pick me!"

Guy 1 "awesome!"

Guy 2 " let me be with them!"

Guy 3 "cool!"

The spot light begin to move and landed at Kuroko, then the crowd including the GOM and the speaker look at Kuroko, a second later two of the GOM widen their eyes as they recognize who is the lucky guess (you know who!) then the crowd happily push Kuroko at the battle floor then Aomine started a conversation.

Aomine said "Tetsu! Long time no see!" in a excited tone

Midorima joined Aomine and said "Kuroko! What are you doing here" but one can see his face is blushing because of embarrassment and added "not that I care "

Kuroko replied "it is nice to see you! Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun" in a monotone voice and added "can I come with you?"

Aomine said "sure! Come!"

Akashi said "Daiki! Shintarou! Who is she?" in a calm voice

Kuroko replied to Akashi "I am Kuroko Tetsuna, Nice to meet you" again with the monotone voice

Akashi only nodded

In the GOM's house, Kuroko saw a stage, practice rooms and rooms for them to sleep

Aomine said "Tetsu! Do you want to sleep here?"

Midorima said "Ahomine! This not your place" in an irritated tone

Akashi ignore them and said to Kuroko " Tetsuna, can you dance?"

Kuroko replied " I don't know"

Kise joined them and said " hi there Kurokocchi! My name is Kise Ryouta!" and then winked at her which lead Kise to shock because Kuroko is still emotion less

Akashi said "Ryouta, dance with Tetsuna"

Kise replied "ok!" then begin to dragged Kuroko at the stage and ignoring the protest of one Kuroko Tetsuna

(5 minutes later)

Kise "wow! Kurokocchi! Great!"

Akashi "will you join the club Tetsuna?"

Kuroko only stared and the GOM lead her to her new room then in a minute she comfortly sleep there

(the next morning)

Kuroko said " good morning Midorima-kun" but before Midorima could reply Kuroko interrupted him and added " why did you left the school?"

Midorima replied " because I am lack of money"

Kuroko change the conversation and said " tell Akashi I will leave and it's nice to see you again Midorima-kun" but before Midorima could reply Kuroko is gone then Midorima saw Akashi going to Kuroko's room (uh-oh!)

A/N: nice to see you again! Please review! Hope you like it


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Knb is not mine

Warning: wrong grammar and OC

Chapter 4

Midorima saw Akashi going to Kuroko's room to say good morning then in panic Midorima speak

Midorima said "wait Akashi! Don't go there" in a calm yet panic tone but it was to late Akashi open the door to Kuroko's room

Akashi said "where is Testsuna!? Shintaro!" in a cold and angry tone

Midorima replied "s-she said she w-will go to her h-house Akashi" in a shaky tone

Akashi said "huh? I thought she agree to join our club?" in a cold yet firm tone

Midorima again replied "but she didn't reply Akashi"

Upon hearing Midorima's reply Akashi could only froze

[At Kuroko's house or rather mansion]

Kuroko's face is bury to all paper in her desk then suddenly Kuroko's phone ring a couple of ring later Kuroko answer it

Kuroko said "hello?" in a soft tone

Akashi questioned Kuroko and said "where are you Tetsuna!?"

Kuroko replied "at my house, why?"

Akashi again questioned Kuroko and said "I thought that you agree on becoming my member?"

Kuroko again replied "but I didn't agree" then she the call, then one minute later her phone ring again

[1 week later]

Kuroko walk towards her office then suddenly her father and the employees are smiling at her then her father hug her and said "thank you Tetsuna! Our company is in the top 10 no! top 5 at the rating"

Kuroko let her unusual smile which cause the others to faint

[5 hours later]

She is now in front of Akashi's house then when Kuroko is about to oen the door Kise open it first then Kise speak

Kise said or rather shouted "Kurokocchi"

A/N: if you are wondering why Kuroko is working at her house because she might find it comfortable, and please review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer KNB is not mine

Warning: wrong grammar and OC

Chapter 5

Kise widen his eyes before he speak

Kise said or rather shouted "Kurokocchi?! Come! Come! You know Akashicchi is depressed which is unusual for him!"

Kuroko questioned "why?" in a confused yet calm tone

Kise replied "because you said you can't join the club!" in a sad tone and added "not only Akashicchi is sad but all of us!"

then Kise dragged the confused Kuroko into the living room then when the other GOM notice Kuroko, two of them rushed into the door thinking that Kuroko might escape and the rest go to Kuroko to hug her then Akashi speak

Akashi said" Tetsuna! I thought you were gone" in a calm tone

Aomine said " Tetsu! We will about to leave" which cause Kuroko to confused

Kuroko questioned "huh?" in a quiet tone

Midorima heard it and said " what Ahomine said is we will about to go to the dance battle"

Kuroko said "ok, I will cheer for you"

Kise and Aomine shouted " NO! you will dance Kurokocchi/Tetsu"

But before Kuroko could protest they dragged Kuroko into the car

[28 minutes later]

The announcer speak and said " today the a battle will win, who do you think will win the generation of miracles or the professional!"

Then the other team which is the professional begin to dance

Then one of them or should I say the leader approach them and smirk upon seeing Kuroko and speak

The leader said "hey tetsuna!"

Kuroko widen her eyes and so did Midorima and Aomine

_A/N: sorry for not updating this I was to lazy and please review….._


End file.
